


Kissing in the Rain

by followmetoyourdoom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, i promise it actually is lol, is for ml fluff week, wow something entire angst-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: For day 15 of ml fluff month, Sunshower





	Kissing in the Rain

Pink magic sizzled out as Ladybug became Marinette, as did green magic as Chat Noir became Adrien.

Both still had their eyes closed.

"On three?" Marinette whispered softly, to which Adrien replied with a hum. "Okay, one..."

"...two..."

"...three."

Eyes fluttered open and Adrien let out a small gasp of awe while Marinette squeaked quietly, covering her mouth.

"It's you!" she stage whispered, eyes wide.

Adrien smiled. "It's you." He reached his hand out to hers, stopping halfway to let her decide.

Tentatively, she took it. "Are you disappointed?"

He squeezed her hand reassuringly, subconsciously pulling her closer. "Never. You?"

"What me? Disappointed with you? How could I be, I mean you're Adrien, you're amazing and funny and cute and-" she realised she was babbling and cut herself off.

"Cat got your tongue?" Adrien quipped, smiling mischievously.

Marinette shook her head.

"Would you like one to, My Lady?"

It was the glint in his eye and the cheeky nature of his grin which reminded her of Chat, and that gave her courage. She would never be able to say what she was about to say to Adrien, but she could say it to Chat

"Not if I get yours first, Kitty." And then she closed the distance.

Their lips met, cautiously and familiar. Because of course she'd already kissed Chat before - which meant she'd already kissed Adrien. And was kissing him again right now.

She deepened the kiss, fulfilling her promise, and Adrien responded equally as passionate.

As the first drops of rain fell on their heads and thunder and lightning broke through the afternoon sky, they parted slowly and looked up.

A summer storm.

Marinette stared up in wonder. "Un coup de foudre," she whispered.

Glancing back at Adrien she giggled and pushed his already damp hair out of his eyes. In the rain it clumped together, becoming more and more like Chat's.

Grinning back at her, Adrien picked her up around her waist and twirled her around, feet splashing in the forming puddles.

Marinette laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, stretching her own back to look directly up at the sky and the falling rain.

Soon they were getting dizzy and skidded to a stop, giddy with love and overcome with joy.

Adrien lifted a hand to her cheek and cupped it gently, thumb brushing over the raindrops on her lips and then pulled her back in for another kiss.

The sun cast its light into the droplets as they fell, scattering a thousand shades of colours around the pair while the thunder continued to rumble approvingly in the distance.

Her lips were soft and tasted like the rain they stood in, his were strong and passionate - he had finally found his Lady.

And he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon.

She laughed into their kiss and held him even closer. Who knew it would be so easy to fall in love with her Chaton.

They parted lips for a second only for foreheads to meet instead, adoring green eyes looking into the two smallest summer skies.

Rain caught on their eyelashes and dripped off of their hair, but they didn't care; they had each other to kiss away the raindrops and the parisan sun would soon dry both golden and midnight locks.

Neither could believe how lucky they were, nor how oblivious they'd been for so long.

But none of it mattered now. Not now they'd found each other.


End file.
